


Ethics & Aesthetics [Podfic]

by GhostGurlGamer



Category: Hannibal (TV), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, Bonding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Omega Verse, Omega Will Graham, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGurlGamer/pseuds/GhostGurlGamer
Summary: England, 1811. Social status is everything, and the obsession of every parent is to see their children married well. For twenty-year-old Omega Will Graham, life in a small Hertfordshire market town with his father, adopted mother and four half-sisters is tranquil, if a little dull. Until, that is, a party of strangers arrive in the neighbourhood and send every mother within five miles into a frenzy of anticipation. For not only are the newcomers Alpha aristocracy, but one among them - Mr Hannibal Lecter - is the owner of the largest estate in Derbyshire... and single. A pity, then, that Will and Hannibal's first meeting is less than auspicious. But sometimes, fate and circumstance have a way of conspiring to bring together even the most stubborn of individuals...Ethics & Aesthetics, a Regency ABO romance.





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fragile-teacup (Mrs_Gene_Hunt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ethics & Aesthetics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746547) by [fragile-teacup (Mrs_Gene_Hunt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/pseuds/fragile-teacup). 



> Just when I think I'm done with English inspired accents, they pull me right back in. Not that I am complaining. For fans of the "Overcoming" podfic, and who terribly missed my renditions of that (why you would, I still don't know), here we have something very special. It's the "Pride & Prejudice" crossover we have been dreaming of since these two boys looked at each other. And we have the ever talented, illustrious fragile-teacup (Mrs_Gene_Hunt) to thank for this. I want to personally extend my utmost gratitude to the author for allowing me to tackle this before anyone else got their hands on it. Because if there is one thing I love, it's Omega Verse, regency pieces.
> 
> My faithful listeners know how much emphasis I put on musical cues, so here is a fun fact. Opening and closing themes come to us from late-classical composer Ignace Joseph Pleyel. The Austrian-born musician was one of Jane Austen's personal favorites, and she owned many of his sonatinas in here personal collection.
> 
> Opening Theme: Ignace Joseph Pleyel - Symphony in G major, Op. 68 (B. 156), II. Adagio  
> Closing Theme: Ignace Joseph Pleyel - String Quartet in C Major Op. 2 No. 2, II. Adagio Cantabile

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0jlDNIMDclV)


	2. Unexpected Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love Beverly, but I find it difficult to give her an accent. Compared to the others, I keep slipping because she is such a strong, blunt presence in the show and I want to be a blunt, cool American reading her lines. Also, alliteration is my ultimate enemy and there was one line I tried to read for 20 minutes and had to give up and alter it slightly. My apologies to the author... but you know what you did.
> 
> I am pleased with how jarring my Mason sounds. I startled myself listening back.
> 
> Opening Theme: Ignace Joseph Pleyel - Symphony in G major, Op. 68 (B. 156), II. Adagio  
> Closing Theme: Ignace Joseph Pleyel - String Quartet in C Major Op. 2 No. 2, II. Adagio Cantabile

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0736QAq4yr4)


	3. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could read these two bickering like a married couple in any alternate universe. It just so happens that regency realities seem so much more passionate. 
> 
> Not sure if I mentioned before, but I am trying to base Will's demeanor on a blend of traditional sassy Will Graham, and a touch of cocky Prince Char. 
> 
> Opening Theme: Ignace Joseph Pleyel - Symphony in G major, Op. 68 (B. 156), II. Adagio  
> Closing Theme: Ignace Joseph Pleyel - String Quartet in C Major Op. 2 No. 2, II. Adagio Cantabile

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0Oo1vG92sgw)


	4. New Acquaintances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized. In the few fics I have recorded, I have never done Franklyn! Not once!
> 
> Opening Theme: Ignace Joseph Pleyel - Symphony in G major, Op. 68 (B. 156), II. Adagio  
> Closing Theme: Ignace Joseph Pleyel - String Quartet in C Major Op. 2 No. 2, II. Adagio Cantabile

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0eKSLNRAmoo)


	5. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back. Thank you again to everyone for your kind wishes and thoughts. Back at a full sprint! Our two favorite boys dancing around each other. Both figuratively and literally!
> 
> The musical selection for the dance is not traditionally a country dance piece, although it was popular at the time. Just not for this dance. There would normally be several shorter segments woven together in different sets, such as in a quadrille. HOWEVER! The song chosen is "Plaisir d'amour". It is Martini's most famous piece. And it may sound familiar, as it inspired Elvis Presley's "Can't Help Falling in Love." I thought it seemed... only right. 
> 
> Opening Theme: Ignace Joseph Pleyel - Symphony in G major, Op. 68 (B. 156), II. Adagio  
> The Dance: Jean-Paul-Égide Martini - Plaisir d'amour, 1784  
> Closing Theme: Ignace Joseph Pleyel - String Quartet in C Major Op. 2 No. 2, II. Adagio Cantabile

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s05NkO6Qt9X8)


	6. Parting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the late update. I was out quite late last night - to the cinema!
> 
> I suspect I will become Mrs. Graham in my old age, provided I can have a gaggle of children to embarrass.
> 
> Opening Theme: Ignace Joseph Pleyel - Symphony in G major, Op. 68 (B. 156), II. Adagio  
> Closing Theme: Ignace Joseph Pleyel - String Quartet in C Major Op. 2 No. 2, II. Adagio Cantabile

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0VRMunGuVDu)


	7. Converging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am late. Again. Family things. But enough on that. GRATUITOUS use of reverb for flashbacks. Don't blame me, blame the incredible author who is paying incredible homage to the works of Jane Austen. 
> 
> My favorite character to perform ever is finally introduced. It's Anthony! He's so charming and cocksure. Many characters introduced properly here: Kind, soft Bella, and ever proper Bedelia. I gave them a similar pitch, but hopefully their tones are 
> 
> Opening Theme: Ignace Joseph Pleyel - Symphony in G major, Op. 68 (B. 156), II. Adagio  
> Closing Theme: Ignace Joseph Pleyel - String Quartet in C Major Op. 2 No. 2, II. Adagio Cantabile

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0mRe9FyrTFH)


	8. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sassy Will and charming Hannibal, fighting against instinct and propriety and neither sure what to do. My favorite kind of banter and drama.
> 
> Did I mention how much I love Anthony?
> 
> Opening Theme: Ignace Joseph Pleyel - Symphony in G major, Op. 68 (B. 156), II. Adagio  
> Harpsichord Piece: Johann Sebastian Bach - Harpsichord Concerto No.7 in G minor, BWV 1058  
> Closing Theme: Ignace Joseph Pleyel - String Quartet in C Major Op. 2 No. 2, II. Adagio Cantabile

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1iq0JhRSQyB)


	9. Exploring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incoming passions. The author mentioned how Miss Austen would surely faint if she were to read such an adaptation of a Georgian style work. Well, can you imagine what she'd think to have such things read aloud, for the general public? Hee hee.
> 
> NSFW **15:43** to **26:28**
> 
> Sound effect fact: The door bell was invented in 1817. Obviously not electric, it was signaled with compressed air.
> 
> Opening Theme: Ignace Joseph Pleyel - Symphony in G major, Op. 68 (B. 156), II. Adagio  
> Closing Theme: Ignace Joseph Pleyel - String Quartet in C Major Op. 2 No. 2, II. Adagio Cantabile

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0jxQYiQzA0l)


	10. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for missing last week. I will try to sneak in an extra update one day this week to make up for it.
> 
> It hurts my heart that these two should be so obtuse. Thank goodness for my dearest Anthony.
> 
> Opening Theme: Ignace Joseph Pleyel - Symphony in G major, Op. 68 (B. 156), II. Adagio  
> Closing Theme: Ignace Joseph Pleyel - String Quartet in C Major Op. 2 No. 2, II. Adagio Cantabile

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0XHmhFZJZC3)


	11. Ravenstag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fought me tooth and nail and I don't know why! That's no excuse for my lateness, though (the wedding I had to attend may be, but still).
> 
> So returns the gratuitous use of the reverb effect for flashbacks! For Mrs. Marlow, the lovely housekeeper, I tried to emulate the subtle accent of actress Bernadette Couture (she's from Puerto Rico). I think it came out a little strong, but when have I ever been known for subtlety?
> 
> Happy belated birthday to the indescribable author - fragile-teacup (Mrs_Gene_Hunt)
> 
> Opening Theme: Ignace Joseph Pleyel - Symphony in G major, Op. 68 (B. 156), II. Adagio  
> Closing Theme: Ignace Joseph Pleyel - String Quartet in C Major Op. 2 No. 2, II. Adagio Cantabile

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1kkGB20dymZ)


	12. Growing Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To quote Hannibal, If I continue to apologize for being late with updates, I suspect you will soon grow tried of hearing it.
> 
> Sigh. These two really could do with the lesson "what does assuming do? Makes and ass of you and me."
> 
> I'm not sure if I'm quite please with Mischa's voice. I wanted her to maintain the family accent despite being younger than Hannibal, so in essence, I pitched up my Hannibal (manually, not with any effects). It's okay. But I may adjust as I see fit.
> 
> Opening Theme: Ignace Joseph Pleyel - Symphony in G major, Op. 68 (B. 156), II. Adagio  
> Closing Theme: Ignace Joseph Pleyel - String Quartet in C Major Op. 2 No. 2, II. Adagio Cantabile

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0k6fwY1nQdN)


	13. Falling Deeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Double update! Now with more classical composers! 
> 
> Uncle Robert has arrived. He does not, however, have the Lecter family accent in all its thickness. I decided his has faded for being so far long from the home country and a worldly man, to boot (but really, I feared I might not be able to distinguish him from Hannibal).
> 
> NSFW from **23:12** to **30:29**
> 
> Opening Theme: Ignace Joseph Pleyel - Symphony in G major, Op. 68 (B. 156), II. Adagio  
> Entering The Ball: Joseph Haydn - Cello Concerto No.1 in C major, Hob.VIIb:1  
> Will Dancing: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Piano Sonata No.5 in G major, K.283/189h  
> Closing Theme: Ignace Joseph Pleyel - String Quartet in C Major Op. 2 No. 2, II. Adagio Cantabile

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1Y3JjwnqYue)


End file.
